The present invention relates to a temperature compensating device and more particularly to an improved temperature compensating device which is suitable for application to devices having semiconductors.
Generally, in devices having semiconductors such as transistors, thyristors, etc., the various characteristics of these semiconductors vary with temperature. Such variation in turn makes the performance characteristic of such devices unstable. In view of such, these have been disclosed some temperature compensating devices for stable performance of such devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,208, describes a device wherein there is provided a temperature compensating semiconductor circuit the voltage dropping rate of which varies with temperature, and the terminal voltage of the semiconductor circuit is used for changing the bias voltage of a semiconductor containing device in accordance with temperature variation to ensure the stable operation of the semiconductor containing device against such variation in temperature. However, it is a prerequisite to such a device that the temperature characteristic of the temperature compensating semiconductor circuit and that of the devices having semiconductors must be identical with each other. Usually, however, the characteristics of such temperature compensating semiconductor circuits and such semiconductor-containing or semiconductor-operated devices individually varies. Accordingly, satisfactory effect of temperature compensation can not be always attainable with such compensating devices. In order to attain satisfactory effect of compensation, the temperature compensating semiconductor circuit and the semiconductor apparatus must be selected to be of the same temperature characteristic. Then, such selection causes increase in the cost of such devices.